


Getting To Business

by Dstnys9



Category: Hana Yori Dango & Related Fandoms, Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (Anime & Manga), Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (Japan TV 2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff and Smut, In Character, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dstnys9/pseuds/Dstnys9
Summary: Tsukushi has been working hard since Tsukasa has went to New York. 5 Year later they are finally getting married as they promised in two months. New rules have been set for Tsukushi to finally married into the high class family. Tsukushi has been living in L.A with Tsubaki for a year for her to learn about the family business. Can Tsukushi really live the high class life for the Doumyouji business? How will the married life of these two work?
Relationships: Doumyouji Tsukasa/Makino Tsukushi
Kudos: 2





	Getting To Business

This is something I have been meaning to write for a few years. Even more so since I finished reading Hana yori dango season 2 manga (you should read this!) because it gives us a flash forward of Tsukushi’s decisions About how she is going to marry Tsukasa. Anyway, I do not want to spoil it for you just check it out!!! I do not own Hana yori dango. 

“Tsukushi! Tsukushi! Oh, there you are! I was worried. You didn’t have your tea ceremony Class at 2:30 P.M?” Tsubaki spoke loudly making Tsukushi’s headache. “Sister I’m sorry I guess I forgot to let you know I had to change my schedule around today; since, I’m going to a diet committee party with your mother and Tsukasa.” Trying to speak calmly with a smile and pretending like I do not feel sick. 

“WHAT!?? When did mother tell you to do this without my knowledge!?? Tsubaki screeched. She was more shocked Than I was. “She told the butler to tell me once you left at 6 this morning.” Stating as calmly as I could without worrying Tsubaki. ‘Knowing her she will flip if she found out I was actually told only an hour ago about this party I was “invited” to.’ I thought to myself. 

“What time is this party going to be? What are you going to wear?” Tsubaki's worrying was spiraling into a mumble of nonsense. “Don’t worry I’ve thought about it already. It is at 7 so we have at least 4 hours to get ready. Also, I am going to wear the outfit that we picked out for the holiday fundraiser that is happening next Wednesday. You know the custom Oscar de la Renta gown you picked out?” Using a calm as a matter-of-fact voice trying to make it seem like I am not worried to death about this meeting. 

‘Ugh I’m going to have to be introduced by Tsukasa’s mother all night tonight! Dreading just the thought of how I’m going to have to walk next to her all night makes me sick to my stomach’ squinting my eyes from the pounding in my head. ‘I hope the medicine I took earlier will start working before I get my hair and makeup done.’ 

“Well chop chop!” Tsubaki yelled to the maids and staff! “We need to get ready, so we are not late and still looking good!!” Smiling at me with a reassuring Look did help for sure! “Plus, you said Tsukasa was going to be coming to this party right!?? How long has it been since you to have spent an hour together? It’s been a few months, right?” 

“That’s right! It has been since June! Even then we only had enough time to talk for 45 minutes before he had to leave!” Thinking about Tsukasa being there at the party with me made me feel excited! “Almost 4 whole hours will I get to see him! I know he will be busy most of the time, but I at least get to see him!” I could not control my giggling. 

“Great! I am glad you are in a better mood! Your heads been hurting you lately hasn’t it? Will you be okay for tonight?” Concerned Tsubaki took my hand and started leading me to the beauty room that was on the floor level of the home. “Yes, I’ll be fine I took some medicine about 30 minutes before you got home.” Smiling I looked up trying to get her to feel calm. “Plus, I already am feeling a bit better!” 

Sitting in the chair with a room full of beauticians Waiting to get to work. I started getting my hair done with my makeup trying to relax and just let them do what was needed. ‘To be honest if you had told me a year ago that I would be in L.A doing special training to become the wife of Doumyouji company I would be laughing at you for being stupid. Yet here I am working hard every day learning 5 different languages, tea ceremony, dance lessons, economics, speech classes. Also going to social gatherings, parties, and more than I can handle. 

It started 14 months ago at my graduation from Eitoku University. Everyone was there for my graduation my family, F3, Yuuki, Kazuya, Sakurako, Shigeru, Tsukasa, and Tsubaki. Though everything changed once we went back to the Doumyouji manor. Tsukasa’s mother came home and told me we needed to start training for marriage early. Telling me I had to leave for L.A for my “bridal training.” Putting rules and requirements on top of this Bridal training made me crash in a month at the beginning. Thank goodness Tsubaki was here for the whole thing making me feel a little less lonely. 

‘I’ve changed so much in 14 months that I’m still surprised at myself.’ From learning dance to 5 different languages, I have started to understand why rich people make so much money; It is harder than it looks. To be honest going to party’s has become a breeze. Talking to foreigners Is fun and I am happy to be able to talk to many different people at every event. Even going to fundraisers is an amazing opportunity that really makes me feel like I am helping the people and poor. 

I used to feel like I was out of place in these events now I am taking pride in being useful for the company. I still do not do as much as Tsukasa or his mother and father, but from what Tsubaki has told me I will be ready to do my part by myself in a few more months. Sounds scary to be on my own though. I knew this was going to be my future 14 months ago. I am ready for the responsibilities and I am even more ready to get married and finally be with Tsukasa everyday again. I just feel like we have been too busy to even see each other in the last 5 years. 

We have had times where we have been able to meet up and see each other through the years. Also, we have been able to text and call a lot more since I have moved to the USA since we are only a few hours off from one another instead of a 12-hour time difference that we went from when we were in university. I am so ready to be getting married in 3 months from now. I am just ready to finally be settled in one spot and with Tsukasa again. I have missed him so much, although I will never tell him that. 

“Ma’am, your hair and makeup are finished it’s time to put on your dress and shoes.” The head maid spoke to me taking me out of my trance. “Yes, I understand thank you Izzy.” I spoke in fluent English. Looking in the mirror I seen my short hair what in a wavy long bob hairstyle. My makeup was simple but elegant. The longer I live this luxurious Lifestyle I seem to be getting prettier. It may just be my imagination, but I truly feel like I have been getting curvy and fuller looking. My skin is in the best condition in years. I just feel like I have become more beautiful in the past few months having to do all these treatments and eating better quality foods have changed how I look all together. 

Standing to go to my dressing room I took my dress off the hanger and help myself into the custom dress made silk dress. It was a flattering silver skintight dress that came to my feet without hills. It was a little see-through in the stomach area but nothing scandalous Just enough to catch the attention of people. I put on my Christian Lou Boutin pumps that were embellished silver over nude suede. I went to my jewelry box to look for my Cartier silver earrings, with the matching necklace, and bracelet. Grabbing my silver alligator alibi clutch to finish the look. I investigated the mirror so see if it looked good enough for this party. I see an unbelievably beautiful women with a lot of glamour to her look. Still, this does not look like me at all, but I am trying to look the part. To be fair I never picked any of this out. Either Tsukasa bought me a gift either jewelry or clothes, and Tsubaki made me go shopping with her making me dress up for hours at a time and buying all the clothes that looked good on me. 

I still do not see a need to have this many dresses, shoes, or jewelry just to wear it once and never wear it again. But I usually sell the stuff I do not use anymore online to people who cannot buy brand name new off the shelf. Which makes me feel better about buying new clothes. Though I always get more things from Tsukasa than I buy for myself. He says I do not use his money enough, so he buys me things to make sure I have enough stuff. No matter how many times I call him to tell him to stop I at least get one outfit a week. Not that I do not think it is sweet of him to think of me all the time to send me presents its just I wish he would understand I do not get all these gifts. 

“Ma’am, the car is out front to get you.” the butler bowed his head showing respect, “Please follow me to the parking lot.” Walking behind the butler with two maids on both sides, ‘Why am I being escorted to the parking lot, usually she just tells me to hurry up.’ once we stepped outside to the front parking lot, I realized this was not Lady Kaede. There stood the F4 casually standing in front of the limo that I assume we will be taking to the party. Sojiro was the first to see me walking down the steps to where they stood. “Tsukasa! Here she comes!” Yelled Sojiro who seemed happy to see me. 

I tried to hurry in my heels trying not to fall but wanting to see them sooner. Once I got down the steps, I seen it was Sojiro, Akira, Rui, And Tsukasa waiting for me. “Long time no sees!” I smiled wide still talking in English. It was habit after a year and a half of just talking in English. The four men smiled at me, “Woo look at you Tsukushi looking all dressed up. We were worried you would come out with one of your weird outfits.” Akira spoke with hype complimenting her. “Well, Tsubaki made sure I only have name brand names in my closet, so I don’t have much of my old “weird” outfits.” I scoffed at him. Looking over at Tsukasa I smiled and almost ran to him. Giving him a hug looking up at him. 

“You actually look good what's the deal?” Tsukasa asked shocked to see she did not ruin something. “Something bad is going to happen I feel it.” Tsukushi looked up with a glare. “what's that supposed to mean? I’m trying to be nice for once and this is how you greet me?” She removed herself from Tsukasa to get the other three men standing there. “Rui it's been a while! You came to visit me two months ago!” Smiling she gave the marble eyed man a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “It's good to see you two again Sojiro and Akira! I cannot believe I have missed you too so much It has been since... What September?” Turning to hug the men one each at a time. 

“It’s good to see our weed Tsukushi again. Likewise, our life's been boring since you left Japan.” Akira grinned looking at how Tsukasa was starting to get jealous. “Same I doubt you could find another girl like Tsukushi in the world.” Soujiro sounding so sure of himself. “Tsukushi don’t stir Tsukasa up.” Rui insisted trying not to get them to fight about something stupid tonight. 

“Hey why did you only give Rui a kiss and not me? Don’t tell me you haven't been keeping your promise?” Complained Tsukasa. “Well, you were the one being stingy with the complements. I really tried hard even on short notice.” I ranted and started walking to the car about to get in. “Hey, I was just joking stop acting like that! It's been 6 months since we last met can’t you find some humor-?” Tsukasa resorted back with the car door slamming in between his sentence. “UGH! What’s her deal I was just joking?” 

“Well maybe if you would have just hugged her back and told her she looked beautiful instead of insulting her right off the bat it would have been better for you.” Akira spoke while he held his hand over his face looking annoyed at how stupid his friend could be. “She looks so cute I was too shocked. I’m not used to looking at her for long anymore.” Tsukasa blushed looking away from the group of boys. 

“That’s right she is looking sexy today for some reason. I bet it is because she knew you would be at this party, Tsukasa! And you are here being a jerk.” Akira huffed trying to think of a way for his friend to fix this without making a big argument. “Tsukasa you realize Tsukushi and you are getting married in a few months, right?” Soujiro reminding his friend. “Most likely this won’t be the last time she is going to have to dress up nice like this. I mean your mother has put her over a few of the Doumyouji projects over the past few months, Right? She’s already made a societal debut and hosted many events for the Doumyouji company.” 

“Yeah, she’s been working super hard I’ve heard it all from my mother. To be honest she’s been amazing for not being raised for the job she’s been given.” Tsukasa bragged about Tsukushi. “My mother hates to admit it, but all the projects, events, or parties that Tsukushi has worked on have been a remarkable success to the business.” Tsukasa felt proud of his soon-to-be wife. “Wow who would have thought Tsukushi would be so good at business?” Akira stared bug eyed sounding shocked. “I second that. Though she did go to university for business for four years. She does work pretty hard at anything she tries at.” Soujiro chuckled thinking of the girl running to each class reading a book studying. 

“I’m not shocked to be honest. She has always been good at managing her time, money, and everything around her all her life. Plus, Tsukushi has always worked extra hard for money. I’ve heard she has started getting a cut out of her jobs she has been doing.” Rui announced to the group walking to the limo. “I bet most of her money goes home to her parents and little brother.” Grinning he opened the car door sitting on the right of Tsukushi. 

“Rui don’t talk as if you know her better than me! And don’t sit next so close to her!” Tsukasa yelled after his friend. Running around to the left of the car to sit next to Tsukushi. “When will these two grow up?” Soujiro questioned Akria. “Most likely never. Why did we choose to come on this trip again?” Akira answered in an all-knowing voice. Both the men walked to the limo sitting in front of their friends who were now fighting about how each other was to close. “Guys stop acting like children we are over 24 years old.” Akria nagged at the three sitting in front of him. 

Huffing Tsukushi started talking, “So what's everybody been up to? I have only been allowed to really talk to you guys in all our free time. Have you three started taking over your duties, please tell me you're taking this seriously.” Tsukushi questioned the two men who she barely hears from? “I’ve taken over most of the duties for the tea ceremonies at my house.” Soujiro explained with a mean look at Tsukushi, “You really don’t trust us very, much do you? I have started working with my father in the company learning everything firsthand isn't bad.” Akira Informed sassily folding his arms and sitting back. “Rui is the one you really need to get on to! He’s always slacking off on his jobs!” Soujiro tattled like a child. 

“I’ve been working hard compared to before.” Rui reassured Tsukushi. “Yeah, he has been working a lot harder now then in high school. Rui only takes two naps a day now.” Tsukushi sighed. “I'm only glad you three have been working so hard. How's it feels to be earning your money instead of just spending it?” Tsukushi giggled at her own joke while everyone glared at her. “Huh I haven't even thought about it like that at all.” Rui looked puzzled at that comment. 

“I’m glad you guy haven't changed in all these years. Oh, why are you guys here anyway? Don’t you guys have other things to take care of in Japan instead of being in L.A?” Tsukushi smiled wide while asking her question. “We all have business here and just thought to stop by and see how Tsukasa and you have been.” Soujiro grinned in a creepy way. ‘Oh, great they must be up to their old treats. Nothing ever good comes out of that smile.’ Tsukushi worried what they could be up to. 

The car came to a stop as the driver looked back at them, “We’ve arrived.” The doors to the car opened to let them out. Tsukushi stood by the car waiting for Tsukasa to circle the car for her to be escorted into the building. This was not the first event that Tsukasa was her partner, though it did feel good to have him by her side again. Usually, it is Rui who escorts her to these things if Tsukasa is too busy to come. Smiling to herself she held onto his arm and walked in unison with him into the building. ‘I’m so glad I have been learning how to walk in these heels. All these eyes are on me... I don’t think I'm ever going to get used to all this attention.’ shaking the thoughts from her mind. 

Walking the way, she was taught made her feel like a model. She stood up straight and smiled an elegant smile that she was taught to always where at events like this one. She looked up at Tsukasa checking his eyes that told her he needed to talk to someone. “Go and enjoy yourself. I have some people to talk to.” Flashing his smile at her as he walked up to a group of men who seem to be talking about something related to expanding their horizons. Since all the other guys where off talking to imported people, she decided to find her usual group of women that she converses with. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

I hope this is interesting. This is how I think the future for the F4 and Tsukushi will be like as most of the hits that I picked up from reading the new Hana yori dango season 2 manga. If I made any mistakes, please let me know. And drop a comment if you enjoyed this. I am hoping to get a chapter out every few days. Thank for reading this far!


End file.
